


Alibi

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "I'm only here to establish an alibi," Stiles announces as he walks into Derek's loft. When he looks around, there's absolutely no one there. It's almost insulting that they're foiling his plan like this.





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by brindlefennix.

"I'm only here to establish an alibi," Stiles announces as he walks into Derek's loft. When he looks around, there's absolutely no one there. It's almost insulting that they're foiling his plan like this.

"Interesting," comes a familiar voice from the staircase, and Peter makes his way down the stairs. "What is this alibi for?"

"None of your business," Stiles replies, looking around again just to make sure he hadn't missed Derek the first time. It might be hard, but it's possible. "You're not the alibi I was looking for."

"I'm the best possible alibi to have," Peter replies. A smirk makes its way onto his lips, settling there like it never plans to leave.

"You're the _worst_ ," Stiles says, emphatically. "Alibis have to be trustworthy and you—" He points to make sure that Peter really understands him. "—aren't even a little trustworthy."

"Maybe for the right price."

"No. Definitely not. Maybe." Stiles curses his curiosity. "What's the right price?"

"I'm glad you asked," Peter replies, taking a few steps closer. And then a few more. And then just one more.

And Stiles still needs a proper alibi, because this is important, but maybe he can make a short detour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
